


Table Manners

by tj_teejay



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole is stuck in 2015 for good, and has quite a lot to learn. Episode tag to 1x12, “Paradox” and my Day 3 entry for the prompt "Missing Scene" of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Table Manners  
>  **Author:** TeeJay  
>  **Fandom:** 12 Monkeys (Syfy)  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cassie, Cole   
> **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Cole is stuck in 2015 for good, and has quite a lot to learn. Episode tag to 1x12, “Paradox”.   
> **Author's Note:** 12 Monkeys fic written for Day 3 (Missing Scene) of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015.   
> **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine except for my vivid imagination. Copyright to characters and situations belongs to Terry Matalas, Travis Fickett, Atlas Entertainment, Syfy Channel, and whoever else might wish to claim ownership. I'm just borrowing for a little escapism and a whole lot of fun.
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

“Come on, I’ll take you somewhere nice,” Cassie said as she started the car.

He looked at her from the passenger seat. “As opposed to the other times where you took me somewhere terrible? Seriously, everything in this time is nice.”

“No, I mean... a step above the nearest burger joint we can find.”

“Cassie, you don’t have to pamper me all the time. I’m not a little kid, you know? Besides, I’m not really into all this... fancy-schmancy stuff.”

She smiled. “Yes, I know. It’s not like that. You’ll like it, I promise.”

She wasn’t wrong, and as she watched Cole dig into his Huevos Rancheros in the little corner café, she wondered once again what the world he had come from was like. He’d told her bits and pieces, but not enough to paint a full picture. And now? Was that really over? Was he going to stay here in 2015?

“James,” she said, and it prompted him to look at her.

“I haven’t been called that for years.”

“Too weird?”

“A little. I mean, I don’t know, I guess I could get used to it.”

“I believe you need to get used to a lot of things.”

He looked around, took in his surroundings. “Yeah, this feels... surreal, thinking I’m not gonna go back.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

The moment she said it, she chided herself. She didn’t want it to come out quite that way. She tried to correct herself. “I mean, you always said that it wasn’t a place anyone wanted to be.”

He made a shrugging motion. “It’s rough there. Different. It just... I don’t know, it’s kinda my home, you know?”

She wasn’t sure she really understood. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

He looked at the food on his plate, then said. “Some other time, maybe.”

She nodded. It was easy to forget that, somewhere, there was a soft core underneath that tough exterior of his. “I hope this can become your new home.”

He met her gaze, then deadpanned, “Even though it’s much nicer than where I usually sleep, I’d much rather not live in a restaurant, thank you very much.”

“Ah,” she said, “Humor. That’s a new thing for you too.”

“Just learning from the best.”

“ _Are_ you now?”

“Mh-hm,” he mumbled through a mouthful of black beans. “It could probably use some more work.”

“You know what else could use some work? Your table manners.”

He looked surprised. “Why, what’s wrong with my table manners?”

She pointed at his right hand. “That is not how you’re supposed to hold a fork.”

“There’s a way you’re supposed to hold a fork?”

She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Yes, there are several ways, actually.”

“That’s kinda dumb. It puts food in my mouth, that’s the only way _I_ need.”

She sighed and shook her head. Clearly, for James Cole to function in 2015, he had a lot to learn.

+-+-+-+-+


End file.
